Heroes Rising
by TheEnderKat
Summary: Nearly twenty years after the God Born defeated their father, a great evil is rising. Will the next generation of the Crafted Team rise and find the God Born Heroes before it's too late? Rated T for author's paranoia. Sequel to 'God Born'.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO ALL MY AMAZING READERS! Finally! The first chapter of Heroes Rising! *does happy dance***

**I'm sorry that this is early, but I'm going on a girl's retreat with my sister and some girls from my youth group and I won't have access to any electronic device that can connect to a wireless connection, so yeah...**

**ALSO! Elementalist, is it alright if Kazo has white-blonde hair, like Lloyd does? Since it would be pretty cool if Ani had the same, or near the same, hair color as her mom.**

**ANYWAY! I haz planz for stuff in this story, *evil laugh***

**READ AWAY, MY READERS! *vanishes in a cloud of ender particles***

* * *

**COLE'S POV**

I thumped down the house steps, still half-asleep. I made a sharp right and entered the kitchen. I glanced at the digital clock as I yanked open the fridge. 5:29. Great. I stared at the near-empty fridge. I sighed and slammed the fridge door. School is in three hours, and I have nothing to do. I already finished my homework, and I practiced my powers last night.

I tramped up the stairs to my room. I shut my bedroom door, and caught a look of myself in the mirror above my dresser. I was almost as tall as my dad, my long-ish hair was a golden-brown, and my eyes were the same golden-brown as my dad's. I normally wore my bangs over my right eye, and a pair of somewhat clunky sunglasses to hold back the rest.

I had on a lose dark-gray top and a pair of blue jeans. I was also wearing a pair of really beat up gray sneakers, and an amulet that was identical to my dad's.

I flopped onto my bed, and the memory of the dream I had last night rose up in my mind. In it, I was standing before four glows. One was forest green, one sky blue, one blood red, and one violet. Four people stepped out of the lights. A tall male mage, a beautiful woman with dragon wings, a young woman that had a pair of large pale blue wings, and the youngest, a young man, who had glowing white eyes.

The woman smiled. A feeling of happiness crept up on me as she did so. Then the glows behind the four people winked out, and the woman looked frightened. "Help us!" She cried out, as the four people were suddenly pulled away, leaving four demonic creatures in their place. The creatures looked at me as one, and attacked.

That was when I woke up. I had asked my dad about it about a year ago, although I had been having the dream for nearly three years. My dad got this weird look on his face when I asked and told me to forget about it. The dream gradually increased in frequency after that. Now it was up to almost nightly. It is waking me up so early, that I'm starting fall asleep in class.

A knock on my bedroom door woke me from my thoughts. "Cole? Are you awake?" My mom asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I hauled myself up off my bed and dragged myself down the stairs back to the kitchen. I dropped into my usual seat and dropped my head onto my arms.

I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder. "Another late night of homework?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

My dad waited for my reason to still being tired, but when none was forthcoming, he asked the obvious question, "Did you have that dream again?"

"Nightmare, dad. It was a nightmare."

"All right, all right." My dad muttered. I heard several plates of food being set down on the table.

"Anita!" My mom yelled. "Breakfast!"

"Coming!" My sister called back. I heard the swoosh of my sister gliding down the stairs on her wings. She is about six years younger than me, and my seventeenth birthday is in about a week. "Hai!" I heard a thump as she sat down.

"Ani, what did your father say about being a dragon while at the table…" My mom warned.

Ani sighed. "Dragon manners are atrocious, so don't be a dragon at the table." I heard a popping noise as Ani changed back into an eleven year old girl. I wished that I could change back and forth so easily, but I had to endure pain every single time I changed.

I looked up as my mom set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. I slid it toward me, grabbed my fork and started eating my breakfast.

During the meal, I kept on glancing around the table. My sister had the same white-blonde hair as my mom, but she had a lot of it. Her skin was lightly tanned, but she also had a few freckles on her nose. Ani was almost identical to mom, but she had gotten dad's eyes.

I finished up my breakfast just as another headache set in. "Excuse me," I muttered. I got to the bathroom as quickly as I could then shut and locked the door. I grabbed a bottle of pills from where I had hid it, and shook out two. I dry swallowed them then slowly counted down from thirty. My headache alleviated a fair bit just before I finished counting. I counted back up to thirty then, flushed the toilet. I washed my hands and headed back to the kitchen.

There was a tall blonde sitting at the table. "Hey, auntie Z." I said.

Z turned around and grinned. "Morning Cole. How are you?"

"Tired," was my one word reply.

Z rolled her eyes, and then turned back to my parents. "I'm being perfectly serious. I've finally found someone who knows where they are."

This conversation intrigued me. I leaned against the wall and kept on listening.

My dad sighed. "Z, the last time this happened, the guy turned out to be a pathological liar and a suck-up."

Z huffed. "I brought him with me this time. You can judge for yourself." She stood and walked over to the back door. I heard a muffled, 'You can come in.'

Then a tall man, completely garbed in black came in. He had a long hooded cloak on, so I couldn't so his face. "Do you want my information or not?" He asked, with a heavy Northern accent. It sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place it.

My parents glanced at each other. "Tell us your name first, and we'll think about it." My dad said.

The man sighed and brushed back his hood. His deep brown hair was a bit long, and a blonder chunk hung over the left side of his head. There was some gray speckled in the brown. His eyes were a turquoise blue. Over his mouth and nose, he had a piece of dark cloth.

"Ender Mage Rythian, chief magician general to Queen Kathryn Einde, Ruler of the End." Oh, yeah. That's where I knew the accent from. Aunt Pickle had a much more toned down version of the same accent, and she was also from the End.

My dad was barely fazed. "How do we know you are legit?" He persisted.

Rythian sighed. He lifted a hand, and it erupted into End Flames; a special type of flame that can only be produced by the most skilled Ender mages, who are often driven completely mad after producing their first one, or direct decedents of the Ender Dragon. "Satisfied?" He asked.

My mom rested a hand on my dad's arm before he could ask another question. "Completely," She answered. "Tell us what you know."

* * *

***rubs hands together* Well. What do you readers think? (Insert: I'm getting a bit of writer's block, since I have a bit of stuff on my plate, ie. School work, finding a summer part-time job, normal teen stuff...)**

**For those who guessed the YOGS were being added, you get a box of Jaffas. *hands out Jaffas***

**For those of you who guessed Mr. Shadow-guy was YogscastRythian, you get an ender pearl. *hands out ender pearls***

**ANYWAY! I hope you all enjoyed! Have a great day! DON'T BE AFRAID TO LEAVE A REVIEW! EVERY LITTLE BIT OF ADVICE HELPS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO READERS! I'm back! *****le stretch* The girls' retreat was very fun. I met a couple new people and made a few friends.**

**On the way back from the lake, we sang various Christian songs for several hours (NO FLAMING!). And, my sister fell asleep during the last hour or so of the drive. (con-flipper the hard floors...)**

**ANYWAY! I hope you all enjoyed your weekend, I most certainly did.**

**Reviews:**

**Elementalist: *le blush* awww, thanks. *****e-cookie***

**EnderSolstice: Yes, Mokar will be in used. I promise. *****e-cookie***

**theWickedNight: Thanks. And, ATTACK! *****e-cookie***

**GXAtailsmo: To start, sun-bleached-blonde, my dear. Z is an adventurer, after all. And, Thanks. *e-cookie***

**E-COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

**Ok, this chapter is mostly meeting the other kids of Team Crafted, and throwing a few monkey-wrenches into things...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**JAYCEN'S POV**

I grabbed Mitch's hand and ran toward the school. "Come on, slowpoke! Do you want to be late?"

Mitch slipped his hand out of my grasp. "Yes!" He snapped.

I stopped and glared at him for the sixth time today. "You really don't want to know what you are going to do with your life?!" I exclaimed, despite us already having this conversation several minutes ago.

"I'll very likely get stuck being a farmer like dad, or worse! The mines!" Mitch started hyperventilating.

I grabbed his shoulders. "The odds of either of those happening are slim to none! Be optimistic for once in your life!" I gave him a gentle shake.

"Humph." My brother muttered.

**ZELMA'S POV**

I was working on my homework when someone slammed a hand down on my textbook. I glanced up and saw Steve, the son of one of the refugees, and my current 'boyfriend', standing there. "Why are you studying?" He sneered.

"Because I like good grades." I quipped back.

He was silent for a second. Then, replied. "What if I don't want you to have good grades?" He swiped his hand over the table, sending all my notes, carefully written homework, and text books to the ground.

I looked up, my Icy blue eyes meeting his dull brown ones. "Do we really have to go through this again?" I asked, trying to get a lid on my temper.

Steve reached out and lightly caressed my pale blond hair. "Maybe," He gave me a hungry look.

I sighed and gently rubbed my left wrist, where my wolf had bit me when I was seven. He wasn't an ordinary wolf, he had been a werewolf. I was infected. After I had nearly mauled Steve last time, I would have thought that he would have learned. Apparently he didn't. "Fair enough." (A/N, A QUOTE!)

I released my hold on the transformation. My ears moved up the sides of my head, until they were peaking out of my hair. They were furry and pointed. My long tail extended from the end of my backbone. And, my nails and teeth grew longer and sharper. I opened my eyes and snarled at him.

Steve shrieked like a little girl, turned and ran.

I watched his retreating backside, then turned and scooped up my schoolwork.

**GRATIEN'S POV**

"Come on!" My dad encouraged. "Hit like you mean it!"

"Dad!" I yelled back. "Remember what happened last time I hit like I meant it?" I most certainly remembered. I punched my dad, and the force sent him three inches into the far wall, that was thirty feet away. I still can't look at that wall the same.

My dad laughed and extended his wings. "Brakes!" He argued.

I laughed with him. "The bones will just get shattered when you hit the wall!" I countered.

My dad lowered his fists. "Would you rather spar with your mom?" He asked, a sly grin spreading across his face.

I gaped at him. "NO!"

"Ty, Gratien! Are you almost done?!" My mom called out.

"Not yet, Jean!" My dad called back.

"Gratien! Don't forget about school!" My mom reminded.

I turned away from my dad, and sighed. "Mom, I'm almost nine years old! Don't micromanage me!"

"I'm your mother. I have to micromanage!"

I didn't even realize that my dad had taken a swing at me until the left side of my face was pressed into the wall. "Ow." I peeled my face away from the padding, and glared at my dad. He was laughing. "Really?" I asked. "That is how you react?"

"Nev…never let…let do…down you…your guard!" He gasped out between hearty laughs.

I peeled the rest of myself off the wall and headed upstairs. "See you after school, dad." I waved a hand, hoping it looked like a good-bye wave.

**SSUNDEE'S POV**

I hiked down the path leading to the town. I was halfway there, and it had already been an hour. The reason why I moved deep into the forest was because seeing all my friends reminded me of Kat. She had been the most amazing person ever, and I had lost her. My friends told me to move on, but Kat had told me once that Ender Dragons, once they find a 'mate' or their true love, those two can never be with anyone else for too long.

I took a left turn at the next crossroads and headed toward the school. I had somehow had the ability to judge another person's character and be able to know what they would do in life. I had known that Kat and her siblings would defeat their father, but I didn't know that it would kill them as well.

I paused outside the main doors of the school. I could already hear all the kids and teens talking. Every two to three years, I came here to help Sky figure out who would do what. I sighed and opened the door to pandemonium.

Sky was trying and failing to get everything under control. I decided to step in. "Everyone, Sit down!" I yelled, startling all the kids and teens. They turned and hurried back to their seats. I was a feared Icon to all those who didn't really know me, especially to the younger generation and the refugees that drifted into our little town.

"Good." I muttered. I walked up the rows of desks to get to the front. I turned and sat down in the chair that Sky had provided for me. I looked over the crop of new hopefuls. My eyes landed on a tall young man, Sky's son, Cole. I was instantly plunged into a vision.

Standing before me was my beloved Kat. She and I fell into each other's arms, but Kat was rapidly ripped away. "Help me!" She cried out. I then saw Cole and his friends, the children of my ex-team mates, standing before a heavily fortified building. They looked ready to storm the place. I was standing at the back of the group, looking on.

I dropped out of my trance and blinked several times to refocus. I'll just start with the easy ones. "Beatrice, Rute, and Steve," I called out. The three named stood. "You will be in the mines."

I moved on, noting Sky writing down their names in his leather bound book. "Maria, Moana, and Ollie," They all looked excited. "Hunting and gathering."

I inhaled; only a few more. "Gul, Gulshan, and Chang," I named. "The woods."

I glanced over the remaining few. "Mudiwa, smith. Joey and Lacey, farmers. Angel, merchant. Aeron, Issy and Kelley, defense." I concluded.

All the named stood and quietly filed out, to head to their new apprenticeships. Sky glanced at me and the remaining kids. "What about them?" He asked quietly.

I stood. "You remaining have a rare destiny. Cole, Anita, Jaycen, Mitch, Zelma, and Graten; you will rescue the lost heroes."

I heard a thud as Sky fell out of his chair. "You are joking right?" He gasped.

Cole stood. "Are the lost heroes, a tall young mage, a beautiful woman with dragon-like wings, a younger woman who has robin's-egg blue, feathered wings, and a young man with glowing, white eyes?" He asked.

I nodded mutely. How does he know?

* * *

**A tad bit of premonition ability from one of his parents? (Horrible idea?)**

**Ok, I just have to let you guys know, I only have up to Chapter 3 written and I'm currently working on Chapter 4...I iz lazy! *head-desk***

**Char(my sister's nickname): You really got to stop doing that.**

**Me: I make silly mistakes or procrastinate, and as a result, I head-desk.**

**Char: Still, you have to stop before your brains leek out your ears.**

**Me: *sigh***

**O.O Wow. Accurate conversation much?**

**ANYWAY! I hope you all enjoyed! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**That moment when you are working on Chapter 4 and you realize you have Chapter 3 ready to go...*face-palm* *head-desk***

**ANYWAY! New chapter! I hope you all are excited. It's been a little over a week since I last updated this. Damn, I'm lazy...**

**Reviews:**

**blackkitten13: Soon. Maybe.**

**theWickedNight: A Ghostly storm? Its a lot better in this chapter than how I said just now...**

**CrAzYmajestical: YAY! Cookie! *nom***

**Elemental Jean: I'M WORKING AT THIS AS HARD AS I CAN! IT'S NOT EASY JUGGLING SCHOOL, MINOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND AN ACCIDENT PRONE MOTHER (as well as a few other things that I won't say)! Ok. I'm done ranting for now. Here have a chapter. *throws chapter* (btw, sorry for yelling...)**

**ANYWAY! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**ANI'S POV**

"Cole, why do you have to go?" I whined.

My brother paused from packing his bottomless dragon saddle-bags. "Because, I want to see Uncle Ian happy again."

I crossed my arms. "You've never seen him happy." I pointed out.

Cole gave me a lopsided grin, "Good point."

I climbed onto his bed and sat cross-legged. "Well, at least take me with you."

Cole looked up from folding his spare shirts, "You know I can't do that. Mom and Dad would kill me."

"So what?" I huffed. "You've disobeyed them multiple times, so take me with you."

Cole gave me a look. "Ani…" His voice sounded like he didn't want me to press any harder. But, I was too fired up to care.

"You always do this! You tell me it's too dangerous, and that you don't want me to get hurt, but you go and do those dangerous things anyways!" I was practically screaming.

"Anita!" Cole yelled, his eyes going from their soft budder-brown to a fiery yellow. His shirt made a ripping noise as his wings tore through it.

I was scared. He rarely lost his temper, but when he did, he was very scary. Even more so than Dad, and he's a full blooded Dragon. "I'm sorry." I squeaked out.

Cole took several deep breaths. His eyes deepened back to budder-brown and his wings vanished. "No, I'm sorry." He sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but you still can't come; if something happens to me, who will take care of Mom and Dad?"

A plan started to form at the back of my mind. "Fine…" I mumbled, the details of my plan rapidly filling in.

I hugged my brother back, and then I remembered that he had yet to pack the special anti-ache potions that Mom and Dad had made. I told Cole as much.

My brother kissed the top of my head. "Thanks Ani. I love you."

"Love you too, Cole." When he had left, I scuttled to my room and grabbed the bag I had already packed. I hurried back to Cole's room and stuffed my pack inside his saddlebags and finally climbed inside myself.

**COLE'S POV**

I hefted my saddlebags over my shoulder. Because the bags were magically bottom-less, the weight was almost nothing. I headed down the stairs and headed out the front door. Mom and Dad were waiting for me.

Dad grinned, his brown eyes sparkling. "Don't forget, we love you son."

I grinned. "Thanks dad." I dropped the saddlebags and took several steps away from my parents. I took a deep breath to steel myself for the pain. My body morphed into its dragon form. I was larger than my dad for some reason, but I was also more powerful. I hadn't got the complete dragon gene from dad, but that left room for mom's ability to control the elements to shine through. My scales were a deep amber-brown; darker than dad's, but much more lustrous. I felt the light pressure of my saddlebags settle just behind my wings. "Thanks mom." I hissed.

"Don't worry about it." Mom replied. "Just bring the Heroes back."

I gave her a dragon grin and launched into the air. I and my friends had promised to meet in front of Uncle Ian's house, so that's where I was headed. Something nagged at the back of my head, but it didn't register until I landed. I never told my friends of my being half-dragon.

Mitch and Jaycen attacked me with their axes simultaneously. "Gah!" I exclaimed and leapt back into the air. But, even there, I wasn't safe. Gratien spread his own wings and flew after me, throwing electrical energy at my head.

I landed again and bellowed, "It's me, you muffin-heads!"

My friends didn't even pause. I made a strangled sounding growl. I had no choice; I had to use mom's powers. I summoned a bolt of ice in my claws and directed it onto the ground, freezing everyone's feet to the ground. "You nut-heads!" I bellowed. "I'm really considering getting Ani! She would have miles more sense than all of you put together!"

Zelma gaped. She was the only one who hadn't tried to kill me. "Opps. Sorry Cole." She moved her feet, shattering the near-rock solid ice**(a/n, Wait,** **What?)**. She moved across the ice carefully. When she was standing before me, I could see the fiery blush that burned in her cheeks.

I concentrated on returning to human form. The pain radiated out through my muscles, but quickly vanished after I was physically human again. I gave my friends a lopsided grin.

"You…you…that's all I'm going to say. You…**(a/n, Quote** **time!)**" Graten spluttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Think about my dad and my sister. Did you think that gene just skipped me entirely?" I asked, pointedly.

There was a dry, humorless chuckle behind me. Uncle Ian stepped out of the shadows. "Indeed."

"Hey, Cole?" Jaycen called out, "Mind unfreezing our feets?**(a/n, What is with these quotes?)**"

I glanced at my friends. "Opps. Sorry." I sent a low temperature fireball at the ice, which rapidly evaporated.

"Thanks," Jaycen and Mitch said, simultaneously.

Suddenly, there was a great crashing sound. I looked around rapidly for the source of the sound. A sturdy branch from one of the trees had snapped right off! As a matter of fact, all the trees nearby were shaking like there was a great storm tearing through them!

"Get down!" I yelled. I changed to my dragon form, biting down on the pain to keep from screaming. I spread my wings over my friends, keeping them safe from the flailing branches.

A pure white blur shot straight at me. I felt a solid punch connect with my jaw. It sent me off balance for a moment, but I recovered quickly.

The glowing blur stopped right in front of me. Now I could clearly see what, or rather, who it was that attacked me. It was a tall woman. She had glowing blood red eyes, and long blonde hair. She had two streaks in her hair, one blue, the other orange; they brought to mind my Uncle Husky.

"Where. Is. Hero?!" She asked slowly, enunciating each and every word. She had to mean Herobrine, since there was no other person I could think of that had a name like that. But, I had somehow taken too long to answer, as she ran at me again and grabbed me around my neck. She rose into the air, managing to pull my near 5 ton weight with her. I instinctively spread my wings to keep from falling.

The woman lifted me until we were eye to eye. "Where. Is. Hero?" She repeated.

I didn't even realize that I had been forced into my hybrid form until she dropped me. I snapped my wings open, praying that I didn't hit the ground too hard. The feeling of colliding with the ground never came. I opened first one eye then the other. I was hovering a good three feet about the ground. My surprise broke my sub-conscious concentration and I crashed to the ground. "Ow." I muttered.

"Night!" The sudden exclamation cased me to look up from the surprisingly fascinating dirt. I saw a certain Blue and Orange Amphibian standing, dripping wet, beside the river that ran nearby.

Night, as the woman must be called, turned to see who had called her. Her mouth dropped into a perfect O of surprise. "H…Husky?" She asked.

"GG, it's all right." My uncle soothed. "Come down, please?" I saw that he was holding his arms out, as if to give her a hug.

Night gave a sob and almost moved at the speed of light to Uncle Husky's embrace.

**HUSKEY'S POV**

I gently hugged my sister. I hadn't seen her in almost twenty years. "I missed you." I murmured into her hair.

"I missed you more." My little sister whispered back.

* * *

**Hello readers!**

**Note: The chapters might become a bit...'off' over the next few months, since I'll have a bunch of stuff going on during the summer and I won't have a ton of time to write...**

**BTW, anyone who knows who says feets and feesh, gets a SH map(not...) and a feesh. *giggle***

**AND! theWickedNight: I HOPE HUSKY AND NIGHT'S RE-REUNION SATISFIED YOU! *snicker***

**ONCE AGAIN! I hope you all enjoyed, cause I might be a bit "late" on the next few chapters...**

**ANYWAY! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How are you?**

**I was board, so here's a new chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**Elementalist: And here's the next chapter!**

**theWickedNight: Already cleared this up. And yes she does. :D**

**Elemental Jean: I just have to submit my final English paper and pop over the college for my last Chem exam, and I'll be all done! Also, take a tall glass of water and lay down for a few hours.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**(BTW, you all get an IRL conversation between Ani and Muh(da Author)!)**

* * *

**HUSKY'S POV**

I gently pressed on my sister's shoulders so I could look her in the eyes. "How in the nether did you escape?"

Night blushed. "That's a story for another day**(If you want me to write it, let me know in a comment)**." She smiled up at me. I lightly petted her longer hair. To have her back, is a miracle.

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat. I glanced over at the five teens and tweens standing, or in Cole's case, sprawled on the ground, a few feet away. "Oh yes!" I glanced over at my sister. "Night, I want you to meet the kids of Team Crafted."

Night blushed, "Hello."

Cole held up a hand in the universal gesture that he was Okay. "Ow."

I could see my sister's broad grin. "Sorry." She told the sandy-haired teen.

Cole carefully stood. "Don't worry about it. I'm totally fine. Ani beats me like this all the time."

Night gave him a mildly confused look. I swear that Cole looked like he was face-palming in his head. "Ani is my sister." He explained.

"Is Ani the little eleven year old girl in your saddle bag?" Night asked.

Cole blinked. He muttered something unrepeatable under his breath and turned toward his bag. He lifted the flap, "Ani…" He growled threateningly.

There was a 'meep' sound, and a white-blonde girl tumbled out of the bag.

Myself and all the rest of the TC kids, minus Cole and Ani, began to laugh.

The two dragon-lings** (why the nether not…)** glared at us all. "Shut your mouths." They snapped, simultaneously. Well Ani snapped. Cole gave the abbreviated, unrepeatable version.

Ani stood and wacked Cole on the back of the head. "OW!" He exclaimed.

**ANI'S POV**

I glared at my brother. "The author wants to keep this rated T! You Cactus Nose!"

Then, there was a roll of thunder and lightning came out of the sky and hit the top of my head. I fell into oblivion.

-oOo-

Darkness was surrounding me, until the sound of someone clearing their throat prompted me to open my eyes. I blinked at the short, strongly-built brunette that was sitting in a big swivel chair before me. "Who in the Nether are you?" I asked.

The brunette ran her fingers through her long ponytailed hair. Her almond shaped, milk-chocolate colored eyes peered out from behind a pair of large, rectangular glasses. "I'm the author."

I looked her up and down. _She isn't much to look at…_ "I know. I'm not much to look at…" The author stated, voicing my thoughts to the letter. She gave me a slight smile. She had lightly tanned skin, and the general bone structure of an east-Indian princess. The only thing that saved her from looking exactly like one was a bit too square of a jaw** (a/n, actually true)**. "Anyway," The author interjected. "Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm *bleep* *bleep*, but you can call me The Author. In fact, don't ever use my real name. Just call me The Author."

I blinked. "Ok…?" I was a bit apprehensive, but I knew I could trust her. Well duh I could trust her. She is basically my creator.

"I bet you are wondering why you are here, eh?" The Author asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

The Author handed me a thick book. "This is the Book of Infinite Knowledge. It can only be opened during the direst need; and it will only show the information that is most needed. So, its powers are not abused."

"Huh." I muttered. I tried to open the book, but it was like it was super-glued shut.

"Look," The Author said. I looked up and met her gaze. "I'm going to need to send you back now. I can only hold the world frozen in time for so long, after all."

I stood, clutching the Book of Infinite Knowledge to my chest. "Ok… Will we talk soon?"

The Author gave me a broad grin. "In an Author's End Note, maybe; No guaranties, yet…"

I smiled back. "Ok. See you around."

The Author waved a hand and Ender-like particles drifted in its wake. "Good luck."

-oOo-

I opened my eyes to see my brother staring down at me. "Hi." I stated.

Cole grinned, and looked up at the people standing in my peripheral vision. "She's alive."

I sat up quickly, practically clocking my brother on the nose. "Of course, I'm awake, you slime nub. I was only out for…" At that I paused. My internal clock was all messed up. _'Five minutes'_ was whispered in my ear. "Five minutes." I repeated. Thank the Aether for the Author **(a/n, alliteration)**.

"So…" I asked, dragging it out. "What are you going to do with me?"

Cole sat back on his heels, "Well, I could take you back to Mom and Dad, or you could come with us…" My brother trailed off and glanced at his friends.

There was a chorus of 'go back's from everyone, except from Uncle Ian, Aunt Night, and a short, floating, glowing figure hovering above us. She cleared her throat, and everyone jumped. "Hai, Author!" I exclaimed.

The Author nodded to me, but I couldn't see her face through the bright light that surrounded her. "Ani comes with you." Was all she said before vanishing in flash of lightning.

I gave the people who had voted to send me home a smirk. "What The Author says, goes."

There was a collective groan from all of the teens. Uncle Ian, uncle Husky and aunt Night just snickered.

* * *

**Herro! I'm down here now!**

**So, how did you like the 'new character' that I introduced. All those who have submitted OCs: don't worry. Next chapter will have at least one. I promise.**

**Ok, I also have a minor announcement. I am only going to be putting up a new chapter after 5-8 reviews have been posted on the previous chapter. It'll give me time to write up the next chapter(s), and give you guys something to be excited for.**

**OK, I think that's it...**

**Ani: Eh-hm.**

**ME: Oh, HAI!**

**Ani: Hi. *peers at readers* So that's what your readers look like?**

**ME: Yup.**

**Ani: *giggles* I like the handsome one.**

**ME: -_-' Um...Aren't you a little young to be thinking of boys?**

**Ani: Well, you are planning on paring me with Gratien, sooooo...?**

**ME: Shhhh... No spoilers.**

**Ani: It's already recorded.**

**ME: *stares at camera* Fudge.**

**Whelp. Dat was spoilers.**

**ANYWAY! I hope you all have a wonderful day, cause I definitely will! Woooo!**


	5. How Night Escaped-One Off

**Ok. This was requested by several reviewers, but it isn't very long. Sorry.**

**BTW, Sorry about the Complete shattering of the fourth wall in Chapter 4. #SORRY**

**Reviews: (Just cause I can)**

**Darkwing6: I didn't repair it from God Born, so I just went 'to Nether with it' and rolled from there. Sorry.  
**

**theWickedNight: Already settled this, sooooo... yeah.**

**Elementalist5: Still miss-spelling your user. But, eh. I just need about a bazillion blocks of obsidian to fix the fourth wall with, otherwise...*a crashing sound is heard* *Dragon!Cole pokes his head into the room* Cole: Hai! ME:*face-palm*...That happens...Get back in your story! Cole: Meep! *flees***

******Leafshine: I approve. :)**

**Spyfire2000: Can you walk through obsidian? *evil face* *points to obsidian-reinforced fourth wall* It is possible that I might add your character, but probably only if there is a plot hole that needs filling. I don't know...*flops onto back***

**OK, I hope you all enjoy. I most certainly did writing it!**

* * *

**NIGHT'S POV**

I sat here in the dark for nearly eighteen overworld years, but only 'aged' about five years or so. I was getting frustrated. At least once an overworld week, Grim would come and 'give me the news', usually through death threats on my friends. I was as solid as a rock. I couldn't float through the walls here, since I'm technically alive down here, so some of my powers don't work. Don't ask how or why, because I don't know.

I heard soft, but booming, footsteps coming toward my prison. I had been meditating sporadically over the last few years, gradually increasing my pool of power. I had to let some out. NOW!

I heard the footsteps stop. "Are you ready to cooperate?" Grim asked through the wall.

I put a great deal of false meekness into my voice as I replied. "Yes…"

Grim laughed evilly. The wall before me suddenly vanished, leaving a darkly cloaked figure standing before me. I slowly uncrossed my legs and stood. I mentally prepared to summon a shade beast. Only a shade item or creature can harm Grim. I took one step forward, the cue to unleash the beast. I felt the power explode out of me, like a shower of TNT. The shade creature formed directly in front of me. "Kill." I whispered to him.

The beast's eyes snapped open, glowing a bloody red. I knew my own eyes were the same color. "Kill." I whispered again. The shade beast leapt and attacked Grim. I grinned and carefully walked around the snarling, squealing tangle of shade beast and Hell-master. I kept on walking. Little to my knowledge, two more shade beasts crept out of the shadows and began to follow just behind me, silently snarling at any who dared to try to stop me.

I walked through the valley of the shadow of death, but feared no evil **(any who can tell me specifically where this is from and completes it, gets a…*thinks*... Shout Out!)**. Eventually, I stood before the great gates of Hell and smiled. I was going home to my Hero.

I stepped through the gates, and was plunged into a nightmare. Everything that had happened while I was gone, from the final battle to the near awakening of the God Born came flooding toward me. I panicked. When I saw Hero and his siblings defeat his father, then faint, I was worried. When I saw shadowy figures grab him and his siblings, I screamed in dismay. I saw Hero being experimented on, beaten, injected, hundreds of horrible things that don't need repeating. By the time the images were gone, I was in tears.

I opened my eyes to a new day. I had been watching those images for almost two years; two more years away from my Hero. My sadness and pain was suddenly replaced with anger and guilt. I should have been there with them. I should have fought off Grim a long time ago. The anger grew like a weed, poisoning my mind. I gave a banshee-like scream then rose into the air and took off at nearly the speed of light. I could see everything, but no one could see me. I finally came across a large clearing.

The sun was beginning to set, so in my rage fueled haze, I mistook the large, golden dragon for something else. I gave a scream of rage. The winds began to flash about, ripping and tearing at the trees. I ran right at the great beast, and punched him in the jaw. I stopped before the floored dragon. "Where. Is Hero?!" I growled, enunciating each and every word. I waited for a response, but got none. I grabbed the five ton creature around his neck and hauled him up into the air. He began to shift in my hands and turned into a young man, about seventeen. I held him at arm's length. "Where. Is. Hero?" I asked again.

The boy was silent, so I dropped him. I watched him fall, then stop, then hit the ground. I grinned. At least I got one of them.

"Night!" I heard someone yell. I looked down and saw an older, but familiar figure standing, dripping wet, near the river. I gasped, "H…Husky?" I asked.

"GG, it's all right." My brother replied. "Come down, please?"

I let out a sob and flew into his arms. I was safe again. For now.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL ARE SATISFIED! I LOST ABOUT TWO HOURS OF MY MORNING WRITING THIS!**

**Sorry, I have no excuse why I yelled. *hides* Don't hurt me...**

**Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Herro readers! Yah know, I need to think up a name for you guys... Enders? Kittens? Ender Kittens? Readers? Eh. Not important...**

**Whelp. Here's a new chapter...**

**BTW. A tiny bit of fourth wall breakage with Mokar.**

**OH YEAH! EnderSolstice: ARE YOU SATISFIED!? MOKAR IS IN!**

**Shoutouts!**

**Elementalist5: Correct! Here! Hava shoutout!**

**Reviews:**

**Darkwing6: Pretty sure I was yell that time... And *noms cookie***

**Elementalist5: I doubt that even budder dragons can get through obsidian. *Sky pokes his dragon head into the room* Sky: Hey guys! Sky here! ME: HOW!?**

**theWickedNight: Of course it was Grim. He was the one who initially kidnapped Night in the first place. Oh yeah! Hold on a sec...*goes and kicks Satan's son in the family jewels* ME: STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND! SS(Satan's Son): *high pitched voice* Ok. ME: Ok, now that that is dealt with...How has your day been?**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**COLE'S POV**

I mentally groaned again as Ani skipped by me with Graten. Despite my sister being about two years older than him, they are still really great friends. I smiled at their retreating backs. We had walked in a completely random direction, and it was drawing close to sundown. We had to find shelter soon. "Hey, Graten!" I called out.

"Yo!" Graten yelled back.

I cupped my hands around my mouth, so he could hear my voice better. "Can you fly up and try to find a place to rest for the night?"

"Sure!" There was a sudden snap as Graten unfurled his wings and a wind kicked up as he pumped them to get into the air.

Within a few minutes, Graten plummeted out of the sky and landed in front of me. He was grinning widely. "Found an old, run-down castle. Will that work?"

I mentally squealed. "Yes! That will work perfectly!" I exclaimed. I then paused, "How far away is it?"

Graten paused and thought about it for a moment. "About five minutes, as the dragon flies."

Great. We wouldn't get there until it's too dark to see the nose on your face. I knew that Ani was too small to carry everyone as was Graten, so I had to carry the whole lot of them. "Brilliant." I muttered.

I brought my fingers to my mouth and let out a piercing wolf-whistle. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me. "Graten found a place for us to rest for the night." I explained.

Jaycen and Mitch cheered, despite having worked on their parent's farm and having the thick foot pads of a Bacca; their leg muscles had been hurting for the last mile or so. If you are wondering how I knew, they were complaining pretty loudly about it.

"But," I added, stopping the twin Baccas in their tracks, "It's a good hour or so away on foot."

"I'll carry everyone!" Ani called out. I turned and gave her the 'are you serious' look.

"Really." I asked, sarcastically. "How big are you when in dragon form?" I asked pointedly.

Ani paused. "Good point." She conceded.

I felt a light weight leap onto my back. I sighed. "Zelma, get off."

I heard a slight whimper from the girl. "Carry me." She whispered.

I turned my head just enough to see her blonde-brunette head. "Get off." I stated again.

"Humph." Zelma muttered, but she let go of me anyways.

I glanced over at Ian and Night, who had chosen to accompany us. I gave Uncle Ian the 'do I really have to' look. He shot me a 'Yes!' look. I mentally sighed. "Anyone who doesn't like to ride dragon-back let me know so I can knock you out."

There was complete silence. "Ok." I nodded slightly. "Everyone get back. I don't want you crushed as I get bigger." I initiated the transformation.

**-UNKNOWN- POV**

I crouched on the tree limb just outside of the clearing the intruders were in. They smelled like the hunters that had killed my family and burned my home. These…creatures are planning on invading my ruined palace. I inhaled and felt the transformation come upon me. I dissolved into a swarm of bats and flew back to my castle.

**ZELMA'S POV**

I could smell something off nearby. It smelled something like the creature that infected me, but different. The scent suddenly lessened and then vanished, so I shrugged it off. I was the last one to climb onto Cole. He told me that he was unsure whether there would be enough room on his back for all of the grounded ones to ride, so he asked if I would like to ride on his forehead. I had given him a resounding "Yes!" and waited impatiently for my turn.

Night, Ani, and Graten were all going to fly. They had insisted.

I climbed onto Cole's lowered head. "Lez go!" I called out, earning a deep rumble of laughter from Cole.

"Hey!" The twins called out. "That's our parents' line!" I just laughed.

Cole began to beat his wings. Slowly at first, but with each pump he gained a bit of altitude. As soon as Cole cleared the trees, I saw a great ruined fortress not too far away. "Cool…" I murmured.

"I know, right?!" Graten exclaimed as he flew by Cole's head. I grinned. Graten was so like a little brother, to all of us. Cole was silent, but I could feel a slight rumble as he chuckled silently.

Within a few minutes, we landed in a huge, open courtyard. "Whoa…" I whispered. This place was obviously once a great palace of some sort, but it is now completely run down and ruined.

**-UNKNOWN- POV**

They had the nerve to come here! Notch almighty!

I had to do something. I rubbed my gauntleted hands together. I am going to scare them out of my palace.

I carefully brushed off my Black shirt and black Jeans, as if dirt doesn't show up on dark cloth. I tucked my arms and hands behind my back so the intruders don't see my gauntlets. I was wearing them when my home was attacked and my family killed. I never took them off since.

I took a deep breath, listening to their chatter. I carefully peeked out of the shadow just inside the main gate. I watched them milling about, breaking chucks of dry wood off the various charred buildings. When they had gathered a pile that would definitely last them through the night, the youngest boy threw a fireball at the wood. The bonfire burst into life. Now was my chance.

I stepped out of the shadow and into full moonlight. "Good evening, Intruders. What causes you to come to Castle Sovengarde?" I asked. My voice echoed throughout the courtyard, as it had been designed to do. The entire group shut their mouths.

I removed a hand from behind my back, exposing my gauntlets. I snapped my fingers, making a sound like metal snapping off metal. "Oh, I am very sorry. I forgot to introduce myself." I gave a sweeping bow. "I am Lord Mokar Avenicci, vampiric parliamentarian and Feaster of the Night." I gave the assembled hunters a grin, displaying my elongated cuspids for all to see.

I waited for them to attack; Nothing. What the Nether? Then a tall girl with long silvery-brown hair wriggled through the crowd. "So you were the one who was spying on us!" She exclaimed.

I waved hand in the air in a dismissive manner. "Simple reconnaissance; I only wanted to know who you all were and where you going."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Really, parasite? Or did you smell the big, bad wolf coming into your territory?" The last bit was said in the type of voice that would only be used for a baby.

That 'parasite' dig really got under my skin. "Fine!" I snapped. "I will let you all stay, on one condition!" I brought my left fist to the palm of my right hand and ground them together. "The wolf has to fight me single combat."

The girl grinned. "Guys, get back while I whip this guy's butt."

Wait, what?

The girl's eyes glowed a deep gold and her ears moved up the side of her head, becoming furry and pointed. A long silver tail flicked into view, and her teeth and finger nails lengthened and looked stronger. I was going to get my butt served.

I barely got into a defensive position when the werewulf launched herself at me. I slashed briefly at her unprotected chest, but only managed to graze her. But, I did draw a little bit of blood. Just that little bit was enough to spread the vampiric poison. I felt the sudden rush and grinned. I felt my bat-like wings rip through my shirt, and my skin growing grayer. I knew my dark eyes were changing color to a deep, bloody red. My pitch-black hair grew just a little bit longer and began to look slightly stringier.

I knew I looked like evil incarnate. I snarled, baring my now slightly longer cuspids. I wasn't completely in my vampire form, since I only got a small dose of her blood. But, that little bit was enough. I began attacking again with more fervor. I got several more slices in, before the werewulf began to glow with an unnatural light.

I gasped and took an involuntary step back. All physical traces of her being a werewulf vanished as her skin paled to a moon gray and her eyes began to glow a deep purple. I stated a word that must not be repeated, since the Author would kick my butt so bad. **(You bet I will…)**

The girl met my eyes. "Ready to give up?" She asked.

"Yes." I squeaked. "You win." I promptly dissolved into a swarm of bats and left for the only unruined part of the fortress, my bedroom.

* * *

**Hello Readers!**

**I'm sure you all have noticed the new poll up on my profile. If you haven't, go check it out!**

**Also! One of my mom's sisters is coming to visit, so I have no clue what my schedule is going to be like for the next week. I know that I will be working tomorrow at my p-time job, but not much else...**

***a clinking sound is heard* Oh, my dad just came out of his room with our family's dog!**

**Char(my IRL sister): *sees dog* It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die! (dat quote!) (another shoutout(s) for whoever got it!(let me know in a review)) *dies***

**ME: *face palms***

**ANYWAY! I hope you all enjoyed! Bye!**


	7. IMPORTANT

**Hey readers!**

**I'm sorry, but I'm going to be really busy for the next week or so, so the chapters will slow down considerably. I'm sorry. I have to work nearly everyday for five hours really close to the middle of the day plus the total time of nearly an hour walking, and I also have to work on a Algebra 2 review in preparation for the Fall semester. I really doubt that I'll be able to write just for fun for a while.**

**Sorry.**

**-TheEnderKat**


	8. Chapter 6

**And, It's back! Yay! *streamer explosion***

**Anyway, I'm sorry that it took so long to write this, but my sister was hogging the computer that I have all the chapters stored on...So, I'm still sorry despite that.**

**Shoutouts!**

**Ally: *applause* for getting my sister's reference. (::) (::)**

**Anyway! Reviews:**

**theWickedNight: Language...(plz)**

**EnderSolstace: The reason why is revealed in this chapter! And here! Hava cookie to cheer up! (::)**

**spyfire2000: Still, please keep your OC on the other side of the fourth wall, Plz.**

**spyfire2000(again!): Um...The Balance is managed by me, the all-powerful author, and all my readers, since we are all-powerful authors. And, for now, just write down your stories in documents. Please don't send them to me via the comments. You'll need them in a few years. I don't want to claim any of the credit for your work.**

**Ally: Could you please use a pseudonym when writing in the comments? And, Gracias. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Das it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Read away! *vanishes in ender particles***

* * *

**MOKAR'S POV**

I was reclining in my window seat, when a small bat fluttered out of nowhere. "Gah!" I exclaimed and fell off my perch.

The little bat fluttered in agitation. "Squeak squeak, squeak?" It asked.

I waved a hand. "I'm fine, Dillon. You just scared me a bit." I bounced back to my feet and sat back down on the window ledge. "Do you have a message?" I watched the small bat flutter around then finally cling to the rough stone a few inches above my head. He peered at me from behind his tiny little space helmet.

"Squeak…squeak?" Dillon asked.

I chuckled. "Oh, yes. They did arrive." I paused as that last moment flashed before my eyes. "I didn't realize it was them until…" I trailed off. Jason would kill me if he found out from anyone but me. So I should tell him. "Until I nearly killed Jason's daughter."

A flurry of angry squeaks interrupted me.

I glared at the angry bat. "Oh, be quiet."

"I honestly doubt that he can be quiet since you so nearly killed The Space-Master's daughter." A female voice interrupted my and Dillon's conversation.

I twisted to see who it was and fell off the ledge I was perched on, face down. "Ow…" I muttered.

A light, but distinctly evil, chuckle resounded from one of the darker corners of my room. "I love doing that."

I looked up from the slightly threadbare black carpet. My eyes traced over the faintly exotic features of a girl in her mid teens. Her hair was staunched divided down the middle. But, the scary thing was that half was a pitch black and the other was a bone white. Her eyes were the same. One wholly black, the other purely white. She also had on a dark top with a white vest and a pair of gray jeans. Slung across her back was a large blade that was almost pure straight lines. The tip didn't taper like most swords but was asymmetrical in the fact that it was sliced on a sharp diagonal at the tip. The blade seemed to be a chunk of missing view. I could see pure darkness with tiny flashes of white in the strange metal.

The girl drew the great blade. "Admiring my Glitch Blade, are we?"

I had heard of The Glitch. It was bad. If this girl could carry a weapon of it, then she was…

"Oh," She interrupted my thought, "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Lys Skyggen Darik."

'_Oh, Notch…'_ I thought. She was the Glitch embodied.

"But, call me LS, please." LS took as step forward and the glitch that had been under her feet and clinging to my wall spread so her booted feet wouldn't touch my ratty carpet.

"Do-don't co-come an-any cl-closer…" I stuttered. This was bad.

LS paused. "Fine. I just have a message from the Author."

This must be really important for The Author to send The Glitch Queen.

LS grinned. "Author!" She looked in a random direction. "You might want to POV switch to keep this a surprise for the readers!"

She then turned toward me. "Now then…"

**ANI'S POV**

I was leaning on my brother. I yawned massively.

"Go to sleep, Ani." Cole murmured. He wrapped a strong arm around my slender shoulders.

As my eyes drifted shut, my eyes slowly glided over our 'little' party: The twins, Graten, Zelma, Uncle Ian, and Aunty Night.

Strangely my eyes drifted over to a bit of deeper shadow just behind the people sitting on the far side of the fire. The last thing I saw was a faint glow beginning to grow in the depths of the shadow.

I was suddenly jolted awake a few minutes later by my brother jumping to his feet. I opened my honey-gold eyes wide as they landed on four people standing on the far side of the fire.

One was a tall young woman in a pair of shorts and an oversized black and white hoodie. Her eyes were a sharp violet and her hair was a bright platinum blonde. The second girl was dressed like an archer in green. Her eyes were the same green as her outfit, but her hair was a honey blond. The eldest boy was garbed in a dark red robe and had a bit of cloth covering his mouth. His eyes had blood red irises and the whites were black! His hair was a mud brown. The youngest boy, who was also the tallest, had handsome, deep-blue eyes, a teal top and a pair of dark-blue jeans.

The eldest girl smiled at us all and held up her hands. "Hey, we mean you no harm." She soothed.

Everyone lowered their weapons but didn't put them away. "Who are you?" Cole asked, still very suspicious.

The eldest girl was still smiling. "I'm Love-A-Dog, or just Love. My sister is Hawkeye1213, or just Hawk. My brothers are James2005, or Jimmy, and brianHero or just Brian. We are a bit lost." She first indicated to the only other girl in the group, then the 'wizard-guy', and finally the really tall boy.

Love had an odd speaking pattern. Like Minecraftian wasn't her first language. Huh.

A sudden swarm of bats descended on our group. Their wings just so happened to put out our fire, so we were plunged into darkness. A few seconds later a familiar, but apologetic voice rang out. "Opps, sorry!"

A sudden light lit the courtyard in glaring detail. I took an involuntarily step toward it and my hand connected with rough scales. Oh yeah. Cole inherited dad's ability to light up whenever he wants. I looked around at our group, but when my eyes landed on the four newcomers, for a moment, they looked different; grander, older, more powerful. But, the illusion vanished and all four looked normal again.

I looked over at the very apologetic vampire that had snuffed out our only defense against the zombies. "Really?!" Cole demanded, his usually deep voice even deeper coming from the great lungs of his Dragon form.

"I'm sorry!" Mokar exclaimed again. "Oh, yeah!" He turned toward Love, "The Author wanted me to tell you, 'Wonderful. You managed to sneak in despite the elaborate plan!'"

Love sighed, "Your own fault for writing just before bed!**(not joking…)**" Her head was tilled toward the sky.

There was an irritated rumble of thunder.

"Ok, ok. I'll be quiet now…" Love growled. She turned around and faced the lot of us, "Maybe we should get some sleep…"

I yawned. "Wonderful idea." I climbed onto my brother's scaly back. "Good night…" My eyes closed, and I drifted away on the boat of sleep…

**LOVE'S POV (le Oooooo!)**

My siblings and I escaped. But, we had to hide. The Empowereds were still after us. There was little to no chance that a battle of that magnitude wouldn't leave a near deadly scar on the land. My almost twin brother would never be able to repair the damage that would cause.

I glanced over at the sleeping Ian; still as handsome as I remember. I want to tell him, but that would ruin the plot **(*insert giant fourth wall hole here* *insert Author face-palm here*)**. I look over at my siblings. Since I was the one who cast the illusion spell, I can see what they really looked like. My sister has bandages wrapped around her torso, and I know she is in near constant pain. My near twin brother looks haggard and almost depressed. Our youngest brother simply looks worried. I know I didn't look much better.

The only time that the illusion over us will be broken is if I am completely knocked out, or I break it.

But, right now, we all needed to sleep…

* * *

***Le yawn* All this sleeping is making me sleepy... But, I have to do stuff, so stay awake. *mentally slaps self***

**Ok, I'm good now.**

**So, yeah. Down here is normally where I would put something funny or some announcements, so...Oh yeah!**

**I got a blog! Link in my profile! I have several IRL pictures of me up on there! Go check it out!**

**(And Dad, It was my choice to do what I did. But, I didn't give my real name, so people can't find me without being an elite hacker.)**

**Ok. I got nothing else, so I hope you all enjoyed!**

***inthelittlewood impression* Bye!**


	9. Graten's Birth-One Off

**Hey guys!**

**I was bored a short time ago, and this happened. I had to put Enderlox in! *hides* He is too awesome for words!**

**Anyway...I hope you all enjoy, and...**

**Reviews! Forgot about the reviews!**

**theWickedNight: I mean, swearing. I'm in my late teens and I'M not allowed to swear. And inthelittewood, also known as Martyn, is one of the members of the Yogscast.**

**EnderSolstice: Indeed.**

**Alright, Until next time readers, have a great day.**

* * *

Jean screamed in pain. "Ty!"

Ty slid his hand into his wife's. "I'm right here. Don't worry."

"That's it!" The midwife crooned. "Push."

Jean screamed again, screeching obscenities at her husband. Ty's hand was being crushed, but he didn't care. Their first child was on it's way.

After several more hours, the child was finally free. The child was placed in Ty's arms. But, something was off. The boy, since they had a son, wasn't breathing.

Ty felt a tear slip down his face. 'Let me see...' Enderlox hissed. "Fine..." Ty whispered back. Ty's eyes changed from their usual red-brown to a deep purple. "He's...he's...beautiful..." Enderlox murmured through Ty's mouth. 'But, he won't live...' Ty mumbled at the back of their shared mind. 'No!' Enderlox growled back. 'I can keep him alive!' 'No. You can't.' Ty replied.

Enderlox mentally snarled. 'I can. You also won't have me in your head anymore.'

Ty was taken aback. 'You...you can do that?'

Enderlox smiled. 'I can.' The strange being retreated back, allowing Ty to control his body again. 'Just give him a kiss, and you won't have to worry again.'

Ty smiled and gently placed a kiss on his son's near lifeless forehead.

Enderlox began to transfer his consciousness to the waiting child. 'One last thing. I'll forget we were ever bonded.'

'Good. You don't need those memories.' Ty smiled.

Enderlox was almost gone. 'Final thing. Name...me Graten.'

And with that, Enderlox was gone from Ty's mind forever.

Ty drew back and watched as Enderlox...Graten took a deep breath, then opened his eyes, which flashed purple for a moment, then settled on a deep blue, and screamed.

Jean held out her arms, and Ty placed the squalling child in his mother's arms. "We should call him Graten." Ty suggested.

Jean smiled at her husband. "Perfect."

* * *

**Hey.**

**How are you all?**

**Just to let you all know, for the 'usernames' of the two girls in the previous chapter, they were nods to what my sister and mine usernames were going to be, when we got our MC accounts. But, when I actually got mine, I choose to name my account The_EnderKat instead. My sister got our dad's old account. She can't wait until Mojang implements name changes.**

**Ramble over!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this bit of lore, and I hope that you all enjoyed!**

**Bye!**


End file.
